


Y como andar tras tus pasos

by Insideblue



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/pseuds/Insideblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane tiene su propia versión de los hechos (Rick siempre discrepa en algunos de los detalles, cuando están los dos presentes, y terminan contando la versión extendida). Dos, para ser exactos. La que cuenta siempre es la fácil, sencilla, la suelta casi de carrerilla, la fuerza de la costumbre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y como andar tras tus pasos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



> Walking Dead | Rick/Shane| R | ~2900 | Si esto fuera mio sería muchísimo menos heterosexual.  
> Escrito para el Kink meme III de cosasdemayores en Lj.

  
Es una de esas preguntas recurrentes, una de esas que no suelen fallar en las cenas de trabajo, o cuando, como ahora, uno de los nuevos se deja llevar por la curiosidad durante las largas horas de patrulla, el coche semiculto en uno de los caminos sin transitar que desembocan en la carretera principal y demasiado tiempo libre como para que se les ocurra algo mejor en lo que gastarlo.  
  
Es normal, supone. Es en parte por los comentarios de los demás, por ese _“Pregúntale a Rick”_ siempre que alguien le anda buscando, por la forma en que miden las palabras para hablar de Rick cuando Shane está cerca. Algunos llevan media vida viéndoles juntos. En el colegio, en el parque los domingos por la tarde, en los bares a horas intempestivas, por aquella época en la que ninguno de ellos sabía qué cojones iba a hacer con su vida y retrasaban el momento de hacerse mayores con esa clase de pereza hambrienta que sabe que pronto se acabará lo bueno.  
  
Sea como sea la pregunta, inevitable, siempre llega.  
  
— ¿Cómo os hicisteis amigos tú y Rick?  
  
Shane tiene su propia versión de los hechos (Rick siempre discrepa en algunos de los detalles, cuando están los dos presentes, y terminan contando la versión extendida). Dos, para ser exactos. La que cuenta siempre es la fácil, sencilla, la suelta casi de carrerilla, la fuerza de la costumbre.  
  
— Con catorce años de alguna manera se las apañó para entrar en el equipo de fútbol — empieza, dejando que la broma haga su efecto — y Rick vivía cerca de casa. Las cosas se fueron dando, sin más.  
  
Su interlocutor le mira un poco como dudando, esperando algo más, como si pensara en replicar _“¿Y ya está? Tío, pero si sois prácticamente inseparables”_ pero normalmente la vida no es más que eso, simple, así que al final el chico, un crío de poco más de diecinueve recién salido de la academia, agita la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento, la mirada aburrida vuelta de nuevo hacia la carretera. Fin de la conversación.  
  
La otra versión, la que nunca cuenta, se reproduce un instante después en su cabeza, como recordándole que _“Shane, eres un cabrón mentiroso”_ hasta que vuelve a su lugar en la memoria, de dónde, por lo que concierne a Shane, nunca va a salir.  
  
*  
  
El calor del sol que cae en picado sobre sus cabezas, filtrándose entre los poros del asfalto, dónde queda contenido, acumulándose de tal manera que casi puede sentirlo en la piel, hirviendo a través de las suelas de sus zapatos, y Shane no puede evitar sonreír ante súbita la imagen de los caminantes avanzando en saltitos ridículos para evitar quemarse los pies, si es que queda en ellos la vida suficiente para que el dolor se abra paso hasta ese minúsculo reducto que tienen por cerebro _que se jodan los muy hijos de puta_ piensa, y busca a Rick con la mirada en un acto reflejo, con toda la intención de decir _“Eh, Rick, ¿te imaginas a estos idiotas saltando para no quemarse los pies?”_ hasta que se da cuenta de que las cosas ya no son así. No lo son desde hace tiempo.  
  
Rick camina a su lado. La pistola alzada a la altura de los hombros. Gira a un lado y otro, apuntando a las ventanas, las puertas entreabiertas, al vacío antinatural de la calle de edificios bajos que parecen haber sido abandonados solo unas horas antes, como si la humanidad hubiese sido barrida de un soplido de la faz de la tierra.  
  
Se aclara la voz, las palabras relegadas al fondo de su garganta. Es algo extraño esto que le pasa, como si las cosas entre él y Rick transcurrieran en dos universos distintos, y a veces se le olvida que ya no son amigos tomando una cerveza en la barbacoa de los sábados por la tarde, compañeros fumando un cigarrillo a medias, las seis de la mañana y ocho horas de trabajo a sus espaldas, hablando de todo y nada apoyados contra el costado del coche mientras la mañana se despierta fría y gris en la madrugada. Se le olvidan Lori y Carl y ese odio ácido que susurra ideas en su oído por las noches y se encuentra a sí mismo arrastrado por la inercia esa vieja costumbre que eran él y Rick, antes de que el mundo entero se desplomara sobre sus cimientos.  
  
—Shane. Pst. Shane— la voz de Rick le saca de sus pensamientos, sigue con la mirada el punto hacia el que señala con la pistola. Hay una farmacia dos edificios más adelante, una estructura antigua, de una sola planta. El escaparate intacto, la puerta cerrada. Con un poco de suerte no la habrán saqueado todavía y podrán coger lo que necesitan y largarse cuanto antes.  
  
Caminan en silencio, el único sonido el roce amortiguado de sus pasos. La puerta está cerrada con llave y tras unos segundos de tanteo Rick consigue abrirla con el borde de su carnet. El tintinear inesperado de la campanilla que choca contra el borde de la puerta les hace ponerse alerta, casi un estruendo en desierto de ladrillos y vehículos abandonados, pero nada se mueve tras las ventanas, ninguna sombra acecha en las esquinas. Entran dejando la puerta abierta a sus espaldas.  
  
Shane deja escapar el aire en una exhalación profunda. Se retira el sudor de la cara con las palmas de las manos.  
  
— ¿Qué necesitamos?  
  
— Antibióticos sobre todo, vendas, y todo lo que lleve paracetamol. Algún tipo de anestésico, todo lo que encuentres. Hilo y agujas de sutura, puede que tengan algo de eso también.  
  
Shane gruñe un asentimiento.  
  
Hay vendas y algo de morfina en la parte de atrás. Shane abre y cierra los enormes cajones de los armarios que revisten las paredes sin mucha ceremonia, solo preocupándose de no hacer ruido suficiente como para que se oiga más allá de las paredes del local.  
  
—Eh. Mira esto— Shane dirige levanta la vista hacia el lugar en que Rick rebusca en los cajones del otro lado de la habitación y alza una mano para coger la caja que le lanza— Habrías pagado tu peso en oro por un par de estas en el instituto.  
  
Shane sonríe casi sin darse cuenta, la vieja costumbre imponiéndose de nuevo.  
  
—Quien iba a decir que hacía falta un apocalipsis zombie para conseguirlas.  
  
Rick suelta una risa.  
  
—Algo bueno tenía que tener.  
  
Shane va a contestar, cuando escuchan un ruido en la parte delantera.  
  
—Voy a ver—dice, recogiendo su fusil del lugar en que lo ha dejado posado contra el armario—espera aquí.  
  
Los rayos del sol iluminan el interior de la farmacia, finas líneas de luz que rebotan en el blanco de las superficies y que le obligan a entrecerrar los ojos para mirar alrededor, el dedo en el gatillo y ese latir pesado del corazón que parece anticiparse al estallido de la adrenalina. Todo está aparentemente como lo dejaron y no hay movimiento tras los amplios cristales. Apoya la cadera en el mostrador, inclinándose hacia la derecha para obtener una mejor vista de la calle, dónde un par de aves de rapiña caminan de aquí para allá moviendo sus cuellos articulados en pequeños pulsos, buscando algo que comer entre las calles vacías.  
  
— ¡Todo tranquilo! — anuncia en dirección a la parte de atrás, levantando la voz solo lo justo para que Rick le oiga y como si hubiese estado esperando la misma señal, una mano aparece repentinamente tras el mostrador, uñas sucias y melladas arañando la piel de su antebrazo y tirando de él con una fuerza salvaje nacida del hambre. Grita _¡Rick!_ con toda la fuerza que queda en sus pulmones cuando impacta contra el suelo, el golpe seco y el dolor una puñalada en sus costillas, librándose del agarre en un estirón. El caminante es una cosa descarnada, casi más esqueleto que cuerpo, aristas de hueso asomando por el lugar en el que el fémur se partió en dos, olor a muerte y a podredumbre. Shane gatea de espaldas al suelo, la criatura arrastrándose tras él lenta pero terrible, como esos depredadores que nunca tienen prisa por alcanzar a su presa porque saben que terminará por cansarse y el final será el mismo, brutal e inevitable. Los dedos vuelve a cerrarse esta vez sobre su tobillo y el caminante se impulsa, los dientes cerca de su tobillo, lo suficientemente cerca ya.  
  
Y entonces el disparo resuena en las paredes del cuarto.  
  
— ¡Corre! — la voz de Rick suena rota y Shane se incorpora casi perdiendo en equilibrio. Echa una mirada a su fusil, que queda lejos de su alcance, sepultado por la horda de caminantes que se arrastran al interior de la farmacia entre alaridos furiosos. Rick le empuja tras su cuerpo, disparando con la mirada fija, el pulso firme. Cierra la puerta de la cabina a sus espaldas.  
  
—La escalera—señala con la cabeza una esquina del cuarto— ponla ahí, bajo la trampilla.  
  
En efecto, hay una trampilla en el techo, seguramente uno de esos desvanes estrechos tan comunes en los edificios antiguos. Shane retira el pestillo oxidado, la abre de un golpe.  
  
La puerta del cuarto de atrás se comba peligrosamente con el peso de los caminantes, el afilado chirriar de las uñas sobre la madera casi premonitorio. Shane se impulsa, todo el peso sobre las palmas de sus manos, y se arrastra en la oscuridad, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la suciedad del suelo polvoriento. Rick aparece segundos después. Cierra la trampilla en el mismo instante en el que desde más abajo les llega el sonido inequívoco de la madera al romperse.  
  
— _Joder_ — no hay luz suficiente para ver su expresión en la oscuridad cerrada del desván, pero Shane puede imaginarla, el sudor bañando la frente de Rick, los labios apretados en una línea firme y casi puede sentir la forma en que su pecho sube y baja, escaso de oxígeno, cuando se tumba a su lado—Joder, Shane.  
  
—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —pregunta, menos que un susurro, _vaya estupidez_ piensa automáticamente. Los caminantes saben dónde están. Pueden oler su sangre, su carne. No hay salida.  
  
—No lo sé—contesta Rick, muy bajo también, contagiado del tono de su voz— está anocheciendo. Esperaremos a mañana y ya veremos entonces—suena cansado, drenado de energía, y Shane siente como su propio cuerpo tiembla con la bajada de la adrenalina, un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos.  
  
Coge aire, asiente en la oscuridad.  
  
*  
  
El desván huele a polvo, a humedad envejecida y cartones mojados. Hay cajas por doquier, medicamentos viejos es sus fundas de plástico y otras formas difusas de artilugios que no reconoce cuando sigue sus formas con tacto ausente. Más abajo, el caminar constante de las criaturas rasga el suelo y Shane puede imaginarlos, las miradas vacías vueltas hacia el techo, caminando en círculos como una procesión anhelante, un gruñido desesperado de vez en cuando. Los caminantes esperan.  
  
Rick lleva quieto mucho tiempo, su respiración una cadencia constante, inhala, exhala, Shane lleva la cuenta. El silencio le carcome los nervios.  
  
—Pude que vengan a buscarnos. Por la mañana.  
  
—Puede.  
  
Se mueve en un par de envites, de costado, curvándose como una serpiente. La trampilla chirría sobre sus bisagras y por un instante el deambular de abajo se detiene, contenido en la expectación. Mea a través de la rendija.  
  
—Acuérdate de no resbalar mañana—Rick bufa una risa desganada, el ángulo de su rodilla choca con la pantorrilla de Shane cuando regresa a su sitio.  
  
—He apuntado lejos.  
  
—Uhm.  
  
Puede tocar el techo con los brazos estirados y traza dibujos inconexos en el polvo. Tamborilea con las uñas sobre la superficie de yeso.  
  
—Si nos morimos de esta, por lo menos me llevaré a la tumba la satisfacción de haberles meado encima a unos cuantos zombis.  
  
Rick no contesta. En la oscuridad profunda, el calor de su cuerpo es como una vibración constante.  
  
— ¿Por qué lo haces?  
  
Shane se encoge de hombros en la negrura.  
  
— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me cabrean.  
  
—Eso no.  
  
Lori y Carl y las peleas, eso entonces. Shane lo estaba esperando. Siempre es esperable con Rick, como si no estuviese en su código genético la capacidad de dejarlo estar. Hace días que lo siente venir, días desde que abriera las puertas de ese granero y le obligara a hacer lo que nunca ha querido hacer.  
  
—Tú tienes cosas, y yo no, por eso— suelta de golpe, y no pretendía ser tan sincero, pero ya está.  
  
Rick no le entiende, y le escucha suspirar, coger aire antes de hablar, esa manera suya de decir sin palabras _Shane, tienes que entender que_  
  
—Son mi familia, Shane. Tú— -  
  
—No. Tú siempre lo tienes todo.  
  
Rick se gira hacia él, estrecha el espacio.  
  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
 _¿Cómo os hicisteis amigos tú y Rick?_  
  
La pregunta le vuelve a la cabeza. La pregunta y el recuerdo. El otoño intermitente de hace casi veinte años, el campo de fútbol verde bajo el sol, las gradas atestadas de gente, Lori y su pelo castaño deshilvanándose en el viento.  
  
—Tú siempre eres mejor. Tú siempre lo consigues todo. ¿Recuerdas aquel día, el partido contra Newborn? Prácticamente acababas de entrar en el equipo. Marcaste el tanto decisivo y te llevaste el partido y a la chica. Todo en el mismo día. Hostia, hasta eres el jodido líder del grupo.  
  
Hay un instante de silencio. Hasta que Rick habla de nuevo, cierto matiz de dolor en su voz.  
  
—Somos amigos, Shane, yo no— -  
  
—Tú sí Rick, tu siempre. Tú — -y qué más da ya, con todo lo que conocían reducido a pedazos, qué más da ahora, si hace años que lo sabe, que se quedó bajo la sombra de Rick porque era demasiado deslumbrante como para querer ir a ningún otro lugar, siempre justo detrás, siempre a su espalda— Tú lo tienes todo.  
  
Puede sentir su mirada, el aliento templado que golpea sus mejillas en el espacio cerrado y cierra los ojos como si pudiera servir para algo, como si Rick no pudiese verle a pesar de la oscuridad.  
  
—Puedes tener lo que quieras, Shane— dice Rick, el viejo Rick, demasiada fe en una realidad en la que es un bien tan escaso.  
  
Suelta una risa cascada.  
  
—No— aclara, y se acerca tanto que el aliento es menos aire, más humedad cerca de su boca— A ti no te tengo, Rick. No voy a tenerte nunca.  
  
Y Shane cierra la distancia que les separa.  
  
No es un beso siquiera, son dientes y saliva que se le desgasta en la boca, una mano tirando de su pelo para mantenerle en el sitio porque Rick no lo entiende, no lo ha entendido nunca, que para Shane no había más lugares que su sombra, hasta que dejó de ser suficiente. Demasiado bueno, demasiado de lo que Shane no es, de lo que quiere tener con tanta rabia que no lo soporta, un lugar en todo eso que es Rick, una parte, un pedazo, algo, esto.  
  
Los labios de Rick no se mueven pero le deja hacer, la lengua en su boca y es amargo, doloroso como una enfermedad que espera aletargada bajo la piel, infectándolo todo despacio hasta que lo que era al principio se vuelve otra cosa, como las criaturas podridas de debajo, el veneno demasiado espeso, denso en sus venas.  
  
—Shane— cuando para, Rick se separa unos milímetros, la voz suave, como a kilómetros de distancia.  
  
—Querías saber por qué—susurra Shane y hay calor dónde sus cuerpos se rozan, demasiado calor en el lugar en su cintura dónde la mano de Rick parece perdida, extraña, fuera de lugar. Es involuntario cuando se mueve, es todo ese calor, es Rick, que no se aparta, no contesta, no hace nada más que quedarse quieto cuando Shane le roza los labios con los labios, ahora más despacio, una caricia con la lengua, los dedos desenredándose de su pelo, abajo, más abajo, dónde la camisa se ha desprendido del pantalón y la piel es suave, una larga línea que sube por su espalda, baja de nuevo, la curva de la cadera dónde la tela del pantalón se suelta y justo debajo, la piel más fina ahí y Rick deja escapar un gemido hueco cuando Shane le rodea la polla con los dedos, su propio cuerpo buscando la fricción por encima de la tela.  
  
— _Shane_ — susurra otra vez, más rápido, más entrecortado.  
  
—Shhh. Esta ve Rick, solo esta vez— contesta, hundiendo las palabras en su boca, su mano acariciando lento, arriba, abajo, las caderas moviéndose al mismo ritmo desarticulado, extendiendo con la humedad de su polla en círculos, apretando solo un poco más fuerte, más rápido, un poco sin ritmo porque Rick jadea en su boca, labios entreabiertos y buscándole con la lengua, dientes en el ángulo de su mandíbula _Shane, yo no— ah, Shane_ la frente hundida en su cuello, sudor y fricción y Shane no necesita mucho más. Se corre en estertores, su cuerpo pegándose al de Rick como si fuesen una sola cosa, y sus párpados se cierran a su propia oscuridad.  
  
Cundo horas después el amanecer se filtra por la rendijas, escucha el ruido de los disparos, la voz de Daryl llamándoles a gritos, abre la trampilla, descendiendo por la escalera que le ofrece, claramente aliviado de encontrarles con vida y camina hacia el coche casi como un autómata, sin volver la vista atrás.  
  



End file.
